


Round And Round We Go

by dreamangels508



Series: Days of Miraculous [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, F/M, Hawkmoth mentioned, I'm Sorry, T.T, and this is what happens, cries, fate is unfair, i blame the miraculous fandom, they pulled me into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/pseuds/dreamangels508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate intertwines two unfortunate souls and only lets one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round And Round We Go

Ladybug and Chat Noir. The protectors of Paris that had sprung out of nowhere one day. They protected the citizens from the evil that came from the darker depths of Paris. No one questioned their sudden appearances, except for a certain girl who ran a blog about the pair of superheroes. Primarily on the red with black dots costumed superhero, Ladybug.

Said girl held her phone up to her face. The recording icon was blinking on and off, signaling that a video was being filmed. She pushed through the crowds of surprised people that were scattered throughout the streets. Some shouted at her to watch it, but she paid no attention to them. Her phone moved around to follow the exciting actions and events that were taking place. She was busy trying to film the fight between the city's superhero pair versus the current villain.

As she continued to film the ongoing battle, she failed to notice an out of control truck barreling towards her. When she finally heard the squealing of car tires and turned around to see what was going on, it was already too late for her to react on time.

Her phone slipped out of her hands as she was unprepared to find a truck come spiraling out of control and heading towards her. Time seemed to slow down around her. All she could see was the truck and all she could hear was humming in the background. She nearly missed the voice of someone yelling her name.

"Alya!" her breath was knocked out of her when a strong impact collided into her waist. She was pushed to the side with a rough force. She groaned in pain when her body hit the ground hard.

What just happened? Alya thought as the humming noise slowly faded into sounds of loud voices shouting in panic. With a gasp of pain, she managed to push herself up to look back to the place where she had been standing.

Her heart felt like it stopped beating then and there. Her eyes widened and began to tear up at the scene before her. In the spot she had been standing just a moment before, was one of Paris' hero Chat Noir. Blood pooled around his head, and it dyed his messy blond hair a deep crimson. His body was twisted in a way not usually possible for a regular human being. The truck that had almost hit her had ran entirely over him. It was a sick sight to behold. Alya wanted to just get away from the bloody scene, but was paralyzed at the spot.

A terrified scream tore through the streets of Paris. A blur of red and black zoomed past her towards the fallen hero on the ground. Ladybug dropped to her knees next to her partner. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled her partner in her lap. Ladybug screamed and screamed his name over and over again. There was no response from Chat Noir.

The usually determined Ladybug disappeared in that moment she realized Chat was forever gone from the living. The light in her eyes dimmed until her bright ocean blue eyes turned hazy and dark. All that was left in her now was a remnant of who she had once been. She was broken, and nothing could fix her after that.

All was quiet as everyone at the scene mourned the loss of Chat Noir. Alya looked away in guilt, all of a sudden too tired to do anything. No one noticed the villain that silently came up behind Alya.

It wasn't until a sharp, burning pain erupted from her back did she realize that the villain was not yet released from Hawkmoth's control. She heard the screams of the crowd, looked at the unmoving form of Ladybug with Chat still in her arms, and saw the looming shadow of the villain directly above her. Everything began to fade away, and the last thing she heard was the evil cackle of the villain behind her.  
________________

The recording icon was blinking on and off, signaling that a video was being filmed. She pushed through the crowds of surprised people that were scattered throughout the streets. Some shouted at her to watch it, but she paid no attention to them. Her phone moved around to follow the exciting actions and events that were taking place. She was busy trying to film the fight between the city's superhero pair versus the current villain.

Alya felt a strong sense of deja vu hit her. Everything around her felt familiar. From the blinking icon on her phone to the villain the superhero duo was fighting. Just then, a flash of red and black appeared in her mind until it disappeared a second later. Alya rubbed her head from the sharp pain that followed. When the pain subsided, she suddenly felt an urge to run far away from the spot she was currently standing on.

It was then when Alya heard the loud squealing of tires. When she turned her head to the noise, her eyes widened at the sight of a truck spiraling out of control towards her. Her phone slipped out of her hands and shattered on the ground. As time seemed to slow down once again, Alya remembered everything. Images of Chat Noir, blood, and Ladybug flashed through her mind.

She could not let it happen once again. But it was too late again when she heard her name being called.

"Alya!"

This time, Alya actually saw Chat Noir run up to her. His face was contorted in worry, and Alya found herself moving towards him. As Chat tried to push Alya away, she did the same to him. The current scene from the scene she remembered from before was different because Alya responded this time to Chat, but it wasn't enough to change the course of fate.

The truck mauled both Alya and Chat to the ground. She felt her head crack open before everything around her began to fade once again. The shouts of the people that filled the streets. A familiar, piercing scream that tore through the air. And the evil cackle of the villain.  
________________

The recording icon was blinking on and off, signaling that a video was being filmed. She pushed through the crowds of surprised people that were scattered throughout the streets. Some shouted at her to watch it, but she paid no attention to them. However, the phone she clutched tightly in her hand wasn't filming the fight occurring right above the block she was at.

This time around, Alya knew exactly what was going to happen. She was determined to save Chat as well as herself from the fate of death that had them intertwined in its hold. As she held her phone with the recording icon still blinking, she stopped a few ways away from the destructive path of the cursed truck. She will not let the truck hit her or Chat. Surely, this time she will not allow it.

The time till the accursed moment slowly ticked by. Alya looked towards the fight that she was supposed to be filming if all this hadn't happened. It seemed Chat Noir had been knocked out of the battle right at the moment the truck arrived. He had landed a little aways from the spot she should've been standing on.

This time she wasn't standing there, and she prayed nothing will happen to them. A few seconds later, the truck came barreling down and flew across the spot of the accidents before. Instead of hitting Alya or Chat Noir, it crashed into an empty building not far from where Alya was standing.

Alya cried tears of relief, and collapsed to the ground. She actually did it. She prevented the accident from happening again. As the crowds of people started to gather around the truck, Alya took notice of the heated battle between Ladybug and the controlled villain.

Chat Noir had gotten up from being knocked to the ground to head back to the fight. Alya decided to follow him to make sure nothing happened to him so that no one will ever have to see a broken-hearted Ladybug break down and cry again. Alya never wanted to see either of them sad. She didn't know why she cared for both of them so much. A gut feeling told her that she was supposed to as their friend, even though she barely talked to them outside of doing it for the Ladyblog.

Before Chat could reach Ladybug though, the villain managed to successfully knock Ladybug unconscious. The superhero flew through the air only to land on the ground not too far from her. Chat saw all this happen, and hissed at the villain. As they began to battle it out, Alya ran over to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, wake up!" Alya shook the unconscious hero. It did nothing to wake her, as Ladybug remained deep in her trance-like sleep. Before long, Chat was also knocked unconscious right next to Ladybug. The villain cackled evilly at that.

As the villain brandished his sword and stalked towards them, Alya eyed the villain up and down. From all the battles she's seen, she was well-informed that the only way to break the control Hawkmoth had on his victims was to break the item the akuma had possessed.

The item that stood out most to her was the metal brooch on his chest. She instantly knew that was the source of his powers. It was the brooch she had to break no matter what happened.

With time running out, Alya pretended to be weak and scared of the villain that was coming closer to them. She inconspicuously looked back at the two unconscious heroes, and wished for them to have a long and happy future.

When the villain was close enough, Alya sprang up from her spot and ran as fast as she could to the villain. This caught him momentarily by surprise, but he soon recovered enough for him to raise his sword. He swung down hard on Alya, but she managed to dodge the sword. She used the brief time that he took to recover from the huge swing to grasp onto the brooch. As she ripped it off the suit of the villain, he had already recovered and swung the sword down at Alya.

This time, Alya didn't have time to dodge the sword.

The blade pierced through the back of her chest, and she screamed in pain. It caused her to drop the brooch. She looked down at it in desperation. Taking this last chance given to her, she used the last of her strength to crush the brooch with her foot. It broke into tiny pieces, and a purple butterfly flew out. Alya smiled, and collapsed to the floor with the sword still in her chest.

Alya gasped in excruciating pain. She struggled to breathe and stay awake. She didn't know how long she stayed there on the floor. When she heard Ladybug yell her name, she figured the superhero duo was awake. She tried to lift her head up to acknowledge that she heard Ladybug, but was too weak to even move her head. Her eyesight was starting to get blurry.

A few seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her body in a protective way. Something began to drip on her cheeks, and she realized it was Ladybug's tears. Through Alya's hazy eyesight, she could make out two figures kneeling before her. Ladybug and Chat Noir were alive and well, and that was the only thing that mattered to her right now.

She weakly smiled at them before finally closing her eyes and falling into the empty abyss that welcomed her.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by Edge of Tomorrow. 
> 
> Again, another spur of the moment thing. I should really stop writing such depressing stories.  
> Agh, mind I blame you. (￣^￣)ゞ


End file.
